A common security function that is generally provided in security management systems is video surveillance. Video surveillance operations may require upgrades to support newer technologies, additional features, and/or compatibility with other security functions. Most video surveillance operations are generally provided by stand-alone closed circuit television (CCTV) systems that are commonly found in, for example, office buildings, retail shops, external structures, schools, railway stations, and even on city streets. Thus an effectively integrated security management system may require that a CCTV system be compatible with other security functions such as access control methods augmented with biometrics, crowd control operations, security tracking systems, and/or access tracking systems, for example. Generally, a human operator utilizes collected information from the various security functions to analyze current events to determine an action to be taken or for forensic investigation of previous occurrences. More effective integrated security management systems are needed that would coordinate the contents supplied by the security functions in order to simplify or reduce the need for operator analysis and action.
However, most CCTV systems are not easily upgradable nor are they easily integrated with other security functionality. As a result, integrated security management systems that include video surveillance operations remain a challenge to implement. Moreover, the ability of these integrated security management systems to evolve and provide further security functions and/or additional features is generally limited, or may only be accomplished with a substantial investment in hardware and/or software, or by adding human operators.
Novel and cost effective network video camera solutions are therefore needed that, while providing flexibility in integration and deployment, also enable the back end security management platform to simplify the processing and storage of video information in a manner that enhances the availability and efficiency of advanced security applications and functionalities. This approach may therefore enable truly integrated security management solutions.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.